


In the Shadows

by Jen425



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is a good dad, Basically an AU of the Carmen Sandiego reboot, Dad Vader, GIANT Carmen Sandiego spoilers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, but with added angst, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Ahsoka finds out something surprising from her past.





	In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to finish the next GT fic last night but HAVE A CARMEN.

“Vader,” Ahsoka says, weakly, “I already said that I’m not going back.”

 

Anakin just shakes his head, drawing his sword.

 

“I have no plans on taking you back,” he says, and he cuts the lock on their escape route. Then he leans down, extending his hand. “Now come. We don’t want the cops catching us.”

 

Ahsoka frowns.

 

“I’ll take my chances,” she says.

 

“The SITH won’t. You’re a loose end.”

 

Ahsoka’s frown deepens.

 

“Why are you helping me?” she asks. “You hate me.”

 

Anakin just shakes his head, sighing internally for what he’d made her think of him to protect her.

 

“It doesn’t matter now,” he says. “If you want to live.”

 

Ahsoka continues to glare, but she drops Tyranus’ sword, and Anakin gently lifts the girl he loves more than all but two others into his arms.

  
“I can walk,” she snaps. He just laughs.   
  
“Not fast enough,” he says. “I’ve got you.”   
  
Ahsoka just huffs, wincing a little as he jumps down into the tunnel. Tyranus had really hurt her. Anakin would hold her tighter, but doesn’t want to risk hurting her. He sets her down gently, and she immediately collapses. Anakin pulls her back up, just as gently, and he lets her lean on him.   
  
“Why… why, Vader?” she asks. Anakin just shakes his head. “When we’re away, Snips.”   
  
Ahsoka just looks down, obviously thinking hard.   
  
“…You were the one who found me, weren’t you?”   
  
Anakin just looks away, thinking about blood and a small child’s distant wails. About beginning to find his way home, but not close enough, bringing the child to the SITH island.   
  
“When we’re away,” he repeats.

 

But, quickly enough, they make it to an unconnected rooftop. Anakin helps Ahsoka sit. Tyranus was heartless.

 

Ahsoka crosses her arm and watches him.

 

“Well?” she asks. Anakin sighs.

 

“First off, my name is Anakin,” he says. “Sidious found me when I successfully pickpocketed him. When I was nine.”

 

Ahsoka laughs, at that, and Anakin remembers that he’s one of the few that Sidious had ever shown his true face to.

 

“He offered me a place on the SITH island,” he says. “And I accepted. I was his personal student… I graduated when I was 19, and, on my first caper… I met my love. And I stole from her. But… she was kind to me, and I visited her often, after that. Not long after, I met my other love. He fought me. I shouldn’t have let him live… but I visited him, as well. It was several months later when… well, when I found you. And I guess love awakens something inside you, because I brought you home with me.”

 

Ahsoka just continues to glare.

 

“Then why did you hate me?”

 

Anakin sighs.

 

“I never did,” he says. “But I never wanted this life for you. So I fought you at every turn. And, when I knew you were running… I tried to join you.”

 

Ahsoka looks at him in surprise, but she eventually nods in acceptance.

 

“And the coat?” she asks. Anakin smirks.

 

“Empty,” he says. “The mission with Ventress was my… apology. I wanted you to run, Ahsoka, but you made a difficult choice.”

 

Ahsoka hmms.

 

“And what is that?”

 

Anakin smiles.

 

“You fought back,” he says.

 

Ahsoka nods, but Anakin can see her eyes drooping, and he leans down to hold her again.

 

“Rest now,” he says. He doesn’t  _ think _ she’s had a concussion, and Artoo had said they pulled her from a vacation. She probably needs it after this past night. Her eyes close, though the sleep is fake for some time as Anakin wraps her in his cloak and carries her to his nearby safe house. All the leaders of the SITH have hideaways no others know about, at least, so this isn’t too much of a red flag. Part of the reason that he had set up the fight nearby. Now he just has to find Ahsoka’s friends…

 

Oh! And makes sure he leaves his present nice and visible.

 

Then it’s meet up with Tyranus, and… well, Sidious will be angry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: @flaim-ita
> 
> PF: Flaim


End file.
